Perfect
by javajunkie4ever
Summary: Here's my take on Lorelai finding her wedding dress. Only spoiler is that the title of Jan 10 episode is The Perfect Dress and this is how I figure it happens. This is a onepart story but I'm a woman so I have the right to change my mind and add to it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I own a lot of stuff including some GG stuff but sadly I do NOT own GG-that's all Amy's, WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. If GG were mine we'd get a LOT of shirtless Luke, April? Nope, no April, and the evil promo bastard would NOT mess with our minds! Ok, so enjoy the story!

Every little girl dreams of her wedding dress. When you're five, it's usually white with plenty of lace and well, probably looks just like Mom's. A few years later you dump the lace but the style seems to stay within the realm of your Mom's. By the time you're a teenager you don't care about a wedding dress because you've just sworn off guys for good. And from what friends have told me when you're in college you're future wedding is the last thought in your mind. It isn't until you've lived on your own for a while and you've been a bridesmaid a few times that the thought of your wedding dress comes back.

Truth is I never wanted a dress like my mother's. Hell, I never really thought I'd get a chance to actually wear my very own wedding dress. Sure, I was engaged a few years back, but I never wanted to try it own. That's the one thing I thank god that my mother told me. I know that when I find the one, I'll be sneaking away to put it on.

It was last year when I saw a dress I liked and could envision myself wearing. We all know how that all ended. I still think about that dress but unfortunately it's tainted with sadness as I remember the events that followed. Never again did I think I'd ever want to see another wedding dress.

It was almost the middle of January. The air was cold and crisp and a new blanket of snow covered the earth. I had gone out of town with Sookie to pick some things up for the inn. We had decided to make a day of it, seeing as how things had been lately. Not that I'd ever admit it but I had been stressed for months with the separation from my daughter and my parents. Even with all the support I had from Sookie and Luke, I still hadn't been able to fully relax. Now that things were better with Rory and Luke and I could finally start planning our wedding, Sookie suggested we take a day off and just hang out shopping.

We were in the middle of a conversation about god knows what when something caught the corner of my eye. When I realized what it was I stopped abruptly, causing Sookie to bump right into me.

"Agh! Lorelai, what are you doing?" She asked, as I paid no attention to her but the beautiful dress in the window before me. Never had I seen such a dress. It was an off white, cream-ish color, halter top straps, hugged right under the chest and flew to the floor. It was a vision.

Apparently Sookie was being, well, Sookie and after a few seconds still didn't realize that I was staring at a wedding dress.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Lorelai! What's going on with you?" my best friend asked as I started to come out of my daze.

"I saw and then I noticed it and it's amazing and oh my god!" was all I was able to get out while I pointed in the direction of the dress.

"Okay, honey, calm down. What are you…" she said as she gazed from me to my finger to the dress.

"No way! That dress looks like a wedding dress. Oh my gosh! That's the one! You found your dress!" she managed to get out while jumping up and down.

"Shh, Sookie, you're freaking out the natives. I just can't believe it. I haven't even thought about what kind of dress I wanted but then I saw that."

"You do know you have to go in and try it on."

"Wait, what? No way. I don't want to go jinx things by trying on a dress. I mean, things just came together. Luke and I haven't even had time to talk about a wedding date yet."

"Uh huh. Ok, stop talking. You're going in there. Now!" she insisted while she pushed me into the store.

There are few times in my life that I was scared to try a piece of clothing on. Most times were when I was still living with my parents. The dresses my mother forced on me were no exception. Then the whole time I was pregnant was a nightmare. No clothing looks cute when you have a stomach the size of a basketball. Sure, a wedding dress shouldn't be scary, but it was. Why? I really have no idea. I should be happy right? I found the guy of my dreams. I have a daughter who has found herself again. I should be running around like mad planning my wedding, which includes dress shopping.

"Oh my. You have got to call Rory. Right now!" screamed Sookie as I came out to model for her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Honey, have you seen yourself? That dress was made for you. I just can't believe this is happening. You and Luke deserve to be happy," she said as she started to cry.

"Sook, calm down." I say as I get my first look in the mirror, at which point I knew I had to call Rory.

"Hey kid! How's it going? Uh huh. Wow, that's great. Listen, I need you to come meet me. Yeah, I know, but it's really important and I am like fifteen minutes outside New Haven. I can't tell you, you have to see it to believe it…" I explained and after a little more convincing I gave her the address.

For the next fifteen minutes I stood in complete shock that I had stumbled upon my wedding dress. I didn't even realize Rory had come in until she hugged me from behind.

"You look absolutely amazing, Mom. Why didn't you tell me you went dress shopping?" she said as I picked up on a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Aw, kid, I didn't plan on doing this til Luke and I set a date but we were out picking things up for the inn and I just saw it and Sookie dragged me in here and well, here we are,"

"I'm so glad you called me. I always wanted to see this. I'm just so happy right now!" she exclaimed while hugging me again.

"So, you guys think it's a keeper?" I said with my usual sarcasm.

They didn't have to say anything. The tearing up and group hug did it.

"Ok, ok. Enough of the crying and hugging. I don't want my dress to get ruined before the wedding." I said as I disentangled myself and went back behind the curtain to change.

It took me a while to process the fact that I, Lorelai Gilmore, had found, tried on, and bought a wedding dress. After I spent the rest of the afternoon with Rory and Sookie I made my way back to the house and safely hung the dress in Rory's room (cause God knows Luke will never look in her closet for anything). While I sit in front of the TV waiting for Luke to come home I get this urge to go into Rory's room and try on the dress. That's when it finally hit me. I have found the perfect dress to wear at my perfect wedding to marry the perfect man. Oh, yeah, life is perfect…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own stuff but not GG-that's all amy's and wb, etc. Plus, if I owned it we so would of gotten a L&L elopement the end instead of, well, u know…

Emily's POV on The Perfect Dress:

Since the day I laid eyes on her I knew what her wedding would be like. I think I even told her once that it'd be a Winter Russian theme. Of course she mumbled something to the effect that it wasn't her though I knew it'd be beautiful. Up until she turned 16 I envisioned her wearing white but now that would be highly inappropriate. I'd lend her my tiara, her father would walk her down the aisle of the grand hall we'd rent out and she would marry a man of suitable stature.

Even with all that has happened between us, I knew I'd be there during the planning and certainly during the actual ceremony. No matter how frustrated that girl made me, I had plans for her that I would never alter.

I had seen it for years. The look in their eyes when they were around each other, the fact that he was the male lead in all her stories, all the time they spent together. I figured it'd just go away. Still, I wasn't surprised when I found out about them dating. I took care of it at the time. And in the words of Richard, "It backfired." Then of course, I go to fix it all and my own daughter tells me to shut up. I taught her better than that. That girl will never get it.

For a few weeks things seemed to be getting back to normal. Rory and Lorelai both came to dinner and we shared pleasantries. Everything seemed to be fine.

That day Lorelai came to us for help I felt emotion I hadn't felt in years. My daughter needed me, really needed me. Of course I wasn't going to let Rory leave Yale, that wasn't part of the plan. And just a day later, we are sitting there telling Lorelai that Rory would be moving in with us and taking some time off from school. I'd never admit it out loud but the look on her face almost crushed me. I had that same look when I read the note she left when she took off with Rory 20 years ago.

The next few months were awful. At some point Lorelai had the nerve to get engaged to that diner man. Rory started to act like her mother. Apparently my own husband thinks I'm frivolous and shallow. I'm the reason Rory took off just like her mother did. I'm the reason I lost both my daughter and my grand-daughter.

So here I am being frivolous and shallow outside of Hartford, away from anyone who would prevent me from doing so. I took a second to cross the street when my eyes wandered to woman standing in the middle of a store, twirling around in what appeared to be a wedding dress. She looked absolutely happy and content being in that dress. It tugged at my heart when I realized that same woman was none other than my daughter. MY daughter was happy and twirling in a wedding dress. That certainly was not a sight I was expecting to see. As soon as I was turning to leave, I see Rory pull up and slowly enter the store, as if she thought she was at the wrong place. I see tears come to her eyes as she and her mother hugged, Sookie soon joined in.

Here I was on the outside of the store looking in. This is not how it's suppose to be. I'm not the one to be looking in. I should be in there. I should be telling her that she looks absolutely gorgeous and that my tiara would look so much better than that veil.

I feel the tears start to come but I hold them in just to stay a little longer. I see them finishing up so I start to turn in the other direction so they don't see me but I can hear their conversation as they come out.

"So, you're gonna hide it in my closet, aren't you?"

"Of course, Luke's got a weird thing about going in your room. He'd never find it,"

"Mom, I'm really, really glad you're so happy."

"Thanks, kid. It's just so great that it's all falling into place. Soon Luke and I will have our middle! The wedding is just going to be perfect." She says with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

So, she's happy. Really, truly, head-over-heels-in-love happy. A small tear escapes as I realize that my lovely baby girl is happy and I'm not a part of it. I'm not a part of her 'perfect' wedding or her finding the 'perfect' dress. She's found the perfect man for herself and I saw it from the beginning but never could bring myself to admit it.


End file.
